Onos T'oolan
|image= |caption=Fan art by dejan-delic |pseudonyms=Tool StoneswordMemories of Ice, Chapter 12, US SFBC p.419 |race=T'lan Imass |gender=Male |born= |died= |appearance= |family= |affiliation=Logros T'lan Imass Malazan Empire |occupation= |rank= |titles=First Sword of the Logros T'lan Imass |warren= |soletaken= |divers= }} Onos T'oolan, also known as "Tool", was a clanless, or unbound, T'lan Imass warrior,Gardens of the Moon, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p.xv though he had originally been part of the Tarad clan.Memories of Ice, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.263 All the others of his clan had perished in the 28th Jaghut War.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, US HC p.230 He was over three hundred thousand years old, having been born in the autumn of the Bleak Year, the ninth son of his clan whetted as warrior in the Sixth Jaghut War.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, US HC p.202 Onos was a massive, squat man with robust bones. Like other Imass, his leathery skin was a shiny nut brown, and his thinned flesh had the consistency of oak roots. His muscles had torn patches and at least one of his hands looked skeletal. Onos had a heavy chinless jawbone, high cheeks, a pronounced brow ridge, and his eyesockets were dark holes. His head creaked when he moved it. He dressed in rotting furs and wore the skull-cap of a horned beast as a helmet, one horn broken off at its base.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, US HC p.202, UK MMPB p.273-275 His voice was described as being born of stones and dust.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.275 He bore a flint sword in his skeletal arms.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, US HC p.202 It had been invested with magic to prevent it from being broken or chipped, could cut through wards effortlessly and no Warren could resist it.Memories of Ice, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.180 The T'lan Imass Warren being Elder, Tool was impervious to the effects of Otataral.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.277 In the language of the Imass, "Onos" meant "clanless man" and "T'oolan" meant "flawed flint".Memories of Ice, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.311 In Gardens of the Moon Onos T'oolan was first encountered on the Rhivi Plain when he burst from the ground during an attack by Ilgres Barghast on the party of Adjunct Lorn and killed one of the attackers by impaling him on his sword. Although with the help of Toc the Younger, Onos had saved the Adjunct's life, Lorn was angry with him. The T'lan Imass who was an integral part to Lorn's mission in the area was supposed to have made contact with her days earlier and the Barghast had likely been in the area in response to his presence. After having introduced himself, Onos contemplate the barrow nearby whilst Toc administered first aid to the Adjunct's injured arm. Onos told Lorn that the barrow had 'yielded truth' and that they were on the right path. Lorn explained to Toc that Onos would make his own way to Pale.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.273-278 When Onos rejoined the Adjunct in Pale, she called him 'Tool', a name he said he would accept given that it was suitable to his situation of a new beginning. He then told Lorn more about the history of his people than she knew to be in the Empire Annals. Amongst other things, he told her that he was the only one of his clan to have survived the twenty-eighth Jaghut war and the only one unbound to Logros. She supposed that it might be because of this that he was more loquacious than the other Imass she had met. Upon questioning, Tool also confirmed that he had indeed met the Emperor but that he was unable to tell her about the First Throne due to a binding imposed on all Logros T'lan Imass as well as Kron T'lan Imass after the Emperor's death.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.318-321 Onos had joined the Adjunct to release a Jaghut Tyrant from his barrow in the Gadrobi Hills in Darujhistan. As they journeyed there, he created a barrier around them for protection. At one point they witnessed a massive conflagration in the distance which Tool stated to be within that barrier and which involved the opening of a multitude of Warrens, amongst which he recognised Elder Warrens. Tool sensed that although the source had been destroyed, something had been born within.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 10, UK MMPB p.332/333 He also sensed some of the attacks Hairlock was directing at Crone and when Lorn disregarded the possibility of a threat, taught her a lesson about being too complacent.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 10, UK MMPB p.344-348 Lorn voiced misgivings about their mission to free a Jaghut Tyrant from his barrow-- amongst them, doubts as to how they might find the barrow. Tool told her that he would be able to locate it as Tellann and Omtose Phellack were of 'the same flavour'. He also explained more about why he was chosen for the mission, boiling down to him being thought expendable, and shared some of his knowledge of Anomander Rake with her.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 14, UK MMPB p.445-449 Once they had found the barrow,Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 14, UK MMPB p.453/454 Tool squatted for a long time seemingly unmoving before the standing stone marking it.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 15, UK MMPB p.464Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 16, UK MMPB p.486 He eventually rejoined Lorn and after binding a wound of hers, told her that it was time to open the tomb. He led her inside, past the residue of numerous wards dispersed by Tool’s Tellann power. Seeing the wards of his people, Tool told Lorn that he thought he now knew the name of the tyrant and that he shared her misgivings about freeing it but, like her, was compelled to do so. He also informed her that once their task was completed, due to the residual power of the Jaghut, he would be free of his vows. He would go in search of answers and he told her that she would be welcome to accompany him. Lorn, however, avoided giving a response to the offer.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 16, UK MMPB p.486-490 Once in the tomb, they located the Jaghut's Finnest and Tool warned the Adjunct not to hold on to it for too long.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 18, UK MMPB p.554/555 When they parted company outside, Tool told Lorn that he would observe the Jaghut but would not interfere, however, should she change her mind and wish to come with him still, he would be in the area for another ten days.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 19, UK MMPB p.564 Tool later appeared before the newborn Darujhistan Azath House, protecting it alongside Captain Ganoes Paran from the Tyrant's now animated Finnest. The pair weakened the source of Raest's power long enough for the House to imprison the Finnest within its grounds.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 22, US HC p.455-456 In Memories of Ice Upon being freed of the Warren of Chaos, Toc the Younger found himself at Morn. There he discovered Tool, who said he was waiting for Lady Envy, newly arrived after having been gone many years and now studying the Rent. Tool updated Toc on the fate of Lorn and the results of her mission in Darujhistan. The two men then joined Lady Envy's party, with Tool suggesting Envy could learn more about the Rent somewhere to the north.Memories of Ice, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.50-58 On their journey, Tool found himself constantly at odds with Envy's ensorcelled Seguleh companions. Each saw Tool as a challenge that must be tested. Tool defeated both Senu and Thurule with the flat of his blade, but Envy put the more accomplished Mok to sleep any time he threatened to draw swords with the T'lan Imass.Memories of Ice, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.56-57Memories of Ice, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.158-161Memories of Ice, Chapter 9, US SFBC p.326-327 Tool was befriended by Toc the Younger while travelling with Lady Envy's entourage. He was so touched by Toc's friendship that he came to think of the young man as a brother and named him Aral Fayle.Memories of Ice, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.263Memories of Ice, Chapter 9, US SFBC p.324 While in camp, Tool told Toc of how he had once been First Sword of the Logros T'lan Imass, but with the death of his brothers and his sister Kilava's refusal to attend the First Gathering, he abandoned the Logros. As someone who now walked alone he was committing the greatest crime of his people, but he sought to return to them at the Second Gathering. Encountering his sister he invited her to accompany him, but she angrily refused while also hinting that Tool's actions were manipulated by some higher power.Memories of Ice, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.263-264/268-272 It was later revealed that Tool had spoken against the Ritual of Tellann at the First Gathering, but had acquiesced to the will of his people.Memories of Ice, Chapter 22, US SFBC p.786-787 Arriving at the Pannion Domin city of Bastion, Envy's party was ambushed by Anaster and his hordes of Tenescowri. During the chaos, Toc took his leave of his frighteningly powerful companions, but was later captured by the Pannion Seer and imprisoned at his fortress at Outlook.Memories of Ice, Chapter 9, US SFBC p.343-346Memories of Ice, Chapter 12, US SFBC p.413-424 Tool rode to Toc's rescue at Outlook atop the back of Garath, but the Seer escaped to Coral (city) with Toc in tow.Memories of Ice, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.556-559 Tool followed the Seer to Coral, arriving amidst the Malazan siege of the city. He fought his way to the keep past the Seer's K'ell Hunters, attracting Picker and her squad to the safety of his wake.Memories of Ice, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.892 Inside the keep, he found a physically broken Toc. Naming the young man his kin and brother, he gathered him into his arms and made to depart.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.913 But their escape was interrupted by the arrival of Mok, separated from Lady Envy in the fighting and no longer under her control. The Seguleh Third finally had the opportunity for the duel he had long desired. Mok managed to strike Tool's sword from his hands, but before he could land the killing blow was ambushed and knocked unconscious by Tool's sister Kilava in her Soletaken panther form. Outraged that a mortal had defeated the First Sword of the Logros, only Tool's intervention stopped her from killing the Seguleh. Tool argued that it was a sign that their people's time had passed.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.931/938-939 Tool turned to gather Toc only to discover the man had died during the fighting. He and Kilava were soon joined by Lanas Tog, and Tool once again invited his sister to come to the Second Gathering with him. But Kilava angrily declined saying she sought the Seer. Tool requested she seek him out after she had found her redemption.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.938-939 Tool appeared before Silverfox within the Mhybe's dream-world and successfully convinced the Bonecaster to free the T'lan Ay of their curse. Then he dropped his sword at her feet and asked to be freed of his own.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.958-959 Later, the beast god, Togg, transferred Toc's soul to the empty body of Anaster as a reward for his service. The new Toc Anaster was approached by a man he did not recognise. He described him as "covered in scars - more scars of battle than Toc had ever seen on a single person before. Despite this, there was a comfort, there in his face - a gentleman's face, no more than twenty years of age, the features pronounced, heavy-boned, framed in long black hair devoid of any fetishes or braids. His eyes were a soft brown." The man confirmed that Toc was doing well before leaving with a smile on his face.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.993-994 The now mortal Tool returned to Kilava after his visit with Toc. Together they began traveling to the Barghast Range to seek a quarry to replace his discarded flint sword. Along the way they encountered Hetan, who turned her attentions to the seemingly young Imass. Tool responded to her advances with obvious interest.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.994-996 In House of Chains Onrack T'emlava recalled the days before the First Gathering when the Imass were still mortal. He had broken his people's unwritten covenant by capturing an image of his love, Kilava, in a painting on a cavern wall. The young First Sword, Onos, had looked upon his sister's likeness with wonder, awe, and a resurgence of an abiding love. When the time came for Kilava's kin to join the Gathering, she murdered all but Onos, who drove her away with a feat of extraordinary martial prowess. Afterwards, Kilava had fled to Onrack's arms.House of Chains, Chapter 16, US SFBC p.563-564 In Reaper's Gale It transpired that Onos had helped to negotiate the original treaty between the Malazan Empire and the Moranth.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 17, UK MMPB, p.752 In Dust of Dreams - Dassem Ultor - Krughava - Onos T'oolan - Fear Sengar - Gruntle ]] Onos T'oolan married Hetan, the daughter of Humbrall Taur, Warleader of the Senan clan of the White Face Barghast.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 4 Taur died in an accident while traveling to Lether from Genabackis,Dust of Dreams, Chapter 4 and Onos T'oolan was unanimously chosen as Warleader.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 4 He and Hetan had a son called Absi.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 10 Onos T'oolan was also stepfather to her twins Storii and Stavi, whose father was Kruppe of Darujhistan.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 4 Because of his aversion to unjust battle, Onos T'oolan was considered cowardly by the the Barghast, who constantly schemed to depose him.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 10Dust of Dreams, Chapter 12 Although Onos was an Imass, he sacrificed his life to save his Barghast clan from attack by his strongest rival.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 12 His family was torn apart as a result.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 15 Olar Ethil forced Toc Anaster to block Tool from reaching Hood's gate where he could have embarked upon his afterlife.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 12 He eventually met other T'lan Imass who had participated in the Second Ritual of Tellann. Onos led them to slaughter the Barghast he held responsible for the murder of his family.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 24, UK HB p.868 In The Crippled God Three days after the slaughter, Onos led the remaining three thousand towards the convergence surrounding the Crippled God withstanding the powers of Olar Ethil in doing so.The Crippled God, Chapter 6, UK HB p.142-147 He lead his force to take part in the Battle for the Spire as allies to the elder races of the K'Chain Che'Malle and the Jaghut, as well as supporting the Letherii and some Tarthenal. In the battle the blood of the war god Fener rained down upon Tool and the T'lan Imass warriors making them along with the Jaghut they fought alongside mortal again. After the battle T'oolan was reunited with his wife and children, and left to live with the newly rejuvenated Imass race. In Kellanved's Reach (Information needed) Quotes Fan art gallery Spoiler free images= Onos by Matt Smith.jpg|Interpretation of Tool by Matt Smith Onos t oolan the unbound by luztheren.jpg|Onos T'oolan the unbound by Luztheren Onos t oolan by pixx 73.png|Onos T'oolan by Jirí Dvorský |-|Memories of Ice= Tool Making Arrows.jpeg|Interpretation of Tool making arrows by Johntocaelpiano Tool and Toc by Dark.H.jpg|link=File:Tool and Toc by Dark.H.jpg|Tool and Toc by Dark.H. Notes and references See also *Lay of the First Sword de:Onos T'oolan Category:T'lan Imass Category:Imass Category:Males Category:Warleaders Category:Logros